The present invention relates to a product dispenser for dispensing a product.
Liquid products, such as liquid cleaning products, are used throughout residential and commercial properties in a variety of applications. Although liquid products have tremendous utility, liquid products have a number of shortcomings. One primary shortcoming is the bulkiness and weight of liquid products. Packaged liquid products are usually either made relatively small to keep the weight low, or made relatively large causing an undesirable increase in product weight.
What is needed in the art is an improved method of preparing a liquid product for use in residential, commercial, and industrial applications.
The present invention addresses some of the difficulties and problems discussed above by the discovery of an improved product dispenser and methods of using the product dispenser. The product dispenser of the present invention may be used to prepare a liquid solution, such as a cleaning or sanitizing solution, having a desired concentration of active ingredients. The liquid solution is prepared from a solid product, which dissolves at a controlled rate to produce a desired amount of liquid solution having a desired concentration.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a product dispenser and a method of making the product dispenser. The present invention is also directed to solid products, which may beused in the product dispenser, and the combination of the product dispenser with one or more solid products.
The present invention is further directed to a method of making a liquid solution using the product dispenser. The method provides a liquid solution having a desired concentration of one or more active ingredients.